How Waste Emits Foul Energy-How Foul Energy Infects Our World
Non-living Energies From Factories Infect Oxygen, Soil and Life Foul energy from waste ferments beneath the soil into a putrid foul energy we cannot even recognize as living. This energy emits throughout the soil, into waterways and into our atmosphere lowering and infecting our breathable oxygen all life needs. We cannot see this energy which can also be gaseous. However we are seeing what it does as it infects or depletes nutrients in the soil, waterways, plant life and plant food. It infects animal life with disease as it also infects us. Our oxygen is becoming bacteria ridden oxygen which is providing an unhealthy lower environment for new forms of bacteria we cannot see. This bacterium spawns the growth of new abnormal cells which in turn become single celled amoeba, parasites or creatures such as insects or unusual ocean life that feeds off bacteria, bodily fluids or blood other ocean life discerns as not edible or poisonous. These non-living insects or creatures have behaviors that seek to disrupt the balance in nature as cells in them divide ruthlessly in their efforts to spread; a characteristic of diseases, decay and bacteria. “''To Live In Garbage Is To Live In One's Filth. Let's Not Live In It''” In their determination to thrive they change, adapt and mutate and can do this within a watery or soil like environment. Also our physical bodies can house many we never see or feel Life Emits Living Energy-Waste Emits Non-Living Energy All life emits healthy balance living energy that resonates with other life in its environment. Creatures from waste emit a non-living alien type abnormal energy which does not resonate with other life. This is what disease and bacteria come from and this is why we become with ill with. Our natural immunity within our physical bodies does not resonate and cannot live in a balance with these low life forms. Plants worldwide become unhealthy losing their natural ability to flower which explains the lack of flowers worldwide. Many areas around the world are not only lacking flowers they are lacking plants and trees. Reason being they cannot grow in these areas any longer. This converts landscapes to dull looking colorless rock formations or sand like desserts. Land areas like this are barren and so unhealthy life simply cannot thrive or grow. Shocking and Inhuman The largest landfill in the world is believe it or not in the Pacific Ocean where all ocean life lives. How can any human behave in such an inhuman way by dumping waste into an ocean knowing this causes imbalance in nature? It’s as if they have lost their natural nature like instinct to keep balance in their environment. All nature keeps balance with determination and as a whole. This comparison is embarrassing revealing to us how we are choosing to live in our own filth. With the world population growing there is approximately 50,000 landfills around the world not inclusive with town dumps. This is a frightening number that we cannot ignore any longer. Large numbers of unusual jellyfish are thriving, mutating and multiplying at such an alarming rate their population is very unnatural causing imbalance in nature. These jellyfish are non-living parasitic creatures that absorb fluids from living animals. They also absorb parasitic particles in the water. They have nothing in them and consist of a slimy jell like substance made up of these alien type bacteria ridden cells that infect all natural life. These jellyfish and other low forms of non-living creatures in the ocean are changing the ocean floor. We of course do not see present day photos of this change. The ocean was once a colorful magical place full of beauty, life and balance. Mass Production and Factories If we keep mass producing plastics, junk, toys and vehicles we don’t need we will continue to infect with these foul putrid energies. They are already causing worldwide imbalance and we need to change the selfish and imbalanced way we are living. We should be and it’s easy to contribute and work together as a whole to provide basic needs of life freely without the thousands of factories producing junk. How do we do this one may ask. With a population of at least 3 billion adults we can change the world and bring back its balance so quickly. Contributing when divided amongst all is like living in a free based society. This allows all to contribute for free a few hours per week. All are then able to learn how things are made by sharing. Complicated details won’t matter since there are no demanding customers. In turn all our basic needs are free. When everyone works together we are then free to live instead of struggling to survive. Since money causes greed, crime, cruelty, selfishness, hunger, poorness, homelessness, dumps, landfills, factories, control of life and a materialistic perception then it is money which causes waste. Then it is also money which is infecting our world and all life on it. Without money however we eliminate waste bringing back freedom and balance to all life on our World. We need to Love our World not infect it.Category:Atmospheric Breathable OxygenCategory:Oxygen production